The Great Adventure
by joshuab2897
Summary: When the three little pups and their new friend Go on a wild Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

One the very next day after the great wolf games Claudette and her new friends meet up in the valley to have some fun.

Claudette: what up I still think you need to work on your spin off.

Fleet: no I do not I did it perfect yesterday I will prove it {do the spin off perfect beside landing in a bush}

Claudette: ha I told you so.

Fleet: So I was wrong what's the big deal.

Claudette: Ok I will show you how do it perfect {does the spin off perfectly} it is all in the push off like I said earlier.

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha Kate and Humphrey was just waking up

Kate: Good morning my brave omega

Humphrey: A good morning to you to my strong alpha

Kate: Have you seen Claudette this morning?

Humphrey: No why do you ask

Kate: She is always here when we both wake up

Humphrey: That right but we can always ask stinky or runt

Kate: that is true {so they head out looking for Stinky and Runt}

Meanwhile in the valley

Fleet: oh ok thanks again of telling me that it is all in the push off.

Claudette: No problem now let's sees you do a perfect spin off

Fleet: ok he said in a nervous tone [does the spin off perfectly with no complications] I did it I did thank you.

Claudette: I told you that you could do it.

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey looking for Stinky and Runt

Kate: While looking for Stinky and Runt they bump into lily and Garth

Lilly: hey Kate and hey Humphrey what are you two doing on this beautiful day

Kate: We are looking for Stinky and Runt have you seen them?

Garth: I think we saw them next to Humphrey's old den

Humphrey: Kate why would they be there?

Kate I have no idea but let's go find out [running towards Humphrey's old den]

When they get to Humphreys old den they find that stinky and runt are playing around with their new friends that they had made in the great wolf games.

Kate: hey guys can we speak to stinky and runt for a minute

Friends: sure

Kate: have you guys seen Claudette today at all

Stinky: Yes she is in the valley with fleet trying to improve his spin off

Runt: yep now can we go back to playing with our new friends

Humphrey: yes and thank you.

As Humphrey and Kate head to the valley, Claudette and fleet were playing a game of tag.

Fleet: you are sure fast but not as fast as me in a cocky voice

Claudette: oh yea beat this [and they both take off running to the other side of the valley]

As they approached the end of the valley both of the pups were tired

Claudette: hey fleet I have a question for you

Fleet: What is it?

Claudette: how about you me and my brothers go on a adventure together and find new places that our parents has not been.

Fleet: Sure that sounds awesome.

Claudette: ok it is set I will ask my brothers if they want to go tonight.

Fleet: Ok if they say yes where should we meet?

Claudette: how about next to the train tracks from the ridge.

Fleet: that sounds good.

Right when they got finished talking about the adventure that they might have. Kate and Humphrey make their way into the valley.

Kate: Oh there she is Claudette come here please

Claudette: ok be there in a minute see you tomorrow

Fleet: ok see you later.

Claudette: Yes mom

Kate: Where were you this morning?

Claudette: I was her showing fleet how to do the sin off and having some fun.

Humphrey: Ok that is fine it is getting dark and we have been looking for you all this morning and afternoon.

Claudette: I am sorry for making you worry.

Kate: it is ok it time for some dinner lets head back the den.

Humphrey: And let's hope that your brothers are already there waiting for us.

When they got to the den Stinky and Runt were their waiting for them.

Stinky: I see that you found her.

Kate: Yes we did and now it is time for some dinner.

As everyone had their fair share of caribou they all settled in for a goodnight sleep.

Claudette: Stinky, Runt I need to ask you something?

Stinky: Sure what is it?

Claudette: me and fleet are going on an adventure to places that mom and dad has not been.

Stinky: That sounds cool.

Claudette: So you are in?

Stinky: yes I am in

Claudette: What about You Runt?

Runt: I do not now?

**Will the pups and there new friend go on the adventure? Please comment **


	2. The journey beings

Chapter two

Runt: I do not think that dad and mom will likes not being here and it will make them worry so much.

Claudette: They will not worry for long we will be just gone 1 to 2 days at max.

Runt: ok, if anything happens it is on you guys to deal with not me.

Claudette: Fine let's all get some sleep.

All of the pups went off to sleep.

The next morning the sun was shining in the cave and woke up the pups and Kate and Humphrey.

Kate: Good morning everyone, I will go get us some caribou from the feeding grounds and bring it back.

Humphrey: ok, So what do you want to done until Kate gets back?

Claudette: How about a game of tag in the cave?

Runt: ok

Stinky: that sound like the best thing to do right now.

So Humphrey and the three pups where playing tag when Kate walked in with the caribou.

Kate: Humphrey I can use so help getting this caribou up the slope.

Humphrey: ok be right there.

Kate and Humphrey pull the caribou up to the cave and all of them had a good share of the caribou.

Claudette: Can I and my brothers go in the Valley to play?

Kate: along it is ok with Humphrey.

Claudette looks at Humphrey with a little cute puppy face

Humphrey: Ok it is fine with me

The pups headed down to the valley.

Claudette: ok guys it is time to meet up with fleet at the train track on the ridge at the end of the valley.

Stinky: Ok but let it look like we are playing tag going to the ridge so mom and dad won't suspect anything.

Claudette: Good idea.

So the pups play tag as they are going to the train tracks at the end of the valley to meet with fleet.

Claudette: hey look it is Fleet.

Stinky: I bet we can beat him to the train tracks.

Fleet: it is on.

So Stinky, Claudette, runt and Fleet ran toward the train tracks

Claudette: I win I got here first.

Fleet: no you did not I was here first

Stinky: it was a tie

Claudette: again I think we can do better.

Fleet: So where are we going on this Adventure?

Claudette: I do not know, does anyone have a idea.

Stinky: I know that we will need to bring some food along with us.

Claudette: no we do not because we are only leave for today and come back tomorrow.

Stinky: ok, so where are we going.

Runt: mom and dad have not gone northwest so we can go there.

Fleet: I have an idea, how about we go to a human city?

Claudette: that sounds cool I think we should go to one before we come back home.

Stinky: Ok that sounds awesome, what about you runt what do you think?

Runt: Whatever you guys want just remember if anything happens it is on you guys.

Claudette: So it is settled We will go northwest and look for a human city.

Meanwhile back in the cave Humphrey and Kate are talking.

Kate: So what do you think the pups are up to?

Humphrey: probably just playing around with their friends.

Kate: What if something happens to them?

Humphrey: there is no need to worry the valley is safe place they will be fine trust me.

Kate: ok let's go get washed up we have an important dinner with my parents tonight.

Humphrey nods and they head out of the den walking towards the pond to wash up. But before they can get to the pond they bump into Lilly heading towards them.

Lilly: Kate can I talk to you in private?

Kate: So I will be right back Humphrey.

Kate: what did want to talk about Lilly?

Lilly: I need to tell you something important.

Kate: ok what is it?

Meanwhile back the train tracks the pups where still talking about how they would get to the human city or the northwest of the western territory.

Runt: I have an idea how about we take the train like mom and dad did when they were heading home Idaho like in the story they told us.

Claudette: Smart thinking runt we will use the train it shouldn't take long to get there and come back on the train.

Fleet: Ok, but there is a problem when will the train pass?

Claudette: I heard my mom talking to marcel and they said it goes pass hear every day in the afternoon.

Fleet: Ok that is good then it should be here soon so we can start are adventure to the northwest.

They hear the train blow it horn.

**What is Lilly going say to Kate? Will the pups make it on the train so they can make it on the train to start there adventure? Please Comment.**


	3. The Train ride

Claudette: I guess that is the train we should get on board.

Fleet: So it is set we will get on the train before we miss it

Meanwhile with Kate and Lilly in the valley.

Lilly: I am pregnant

Kate: I am so happy for you

Lilly: thank you.

Kate: have you told garth yet?

Lilly: no

Kate: why?

Lilly: because I want to tell the rest of the pack when he gets back tonight

Kate: ok, can I tell Humphrey?

Lilly: no

Kate: ok

Meanwhile back at the train tracks the pups where waiting to jump on board.

Claudette? Are you guys ready?

Stinky: yes

Fleet: yes

Runt: maybe

Claudette: why do you say maybe?

Runt: because I am a little scared

Stinky: you shouldn't it is easy all you have to do is a regular jump in a box car mom and dad did it.  
Claudette: he is right.

Runt: ok

As the train was approaching the pups made a good entry beside runt hold on the side of the boxcar.

Runt: Help!

Claudette: hold on

Stinky: grab my paw

Runt: ok

Runt grabs stink's paw and pulls him into the boxcar.

Stinky: that was a close on

Runt: tell me about it.

Claudette: Are you ok?

Runt: yes

Meanwhile back in the valley Kate and Humphrey started to wash up

Humphrey: Hey Kate

Kate: yes

Humphrey: Have you seen any of the kids?

Kate: no why

Humphrey: because I have not seen them since this morning

Kate: they said that they was going to play in the valley

Humphrey: I didn't see them as we walk by the valley

Kate: it is ok we probably just missed them when we walked by

Humphrey: you are right.

Meanwhile back inside the box cars the pups were just noticing that they had no idea where to get off.

Claudette: where do you think we should get off?

Fleet: Maybe we should get off when that we have gone far enough.

Stinky: yeah because it is only noon how far can we go in a few hours?

Runt: Yeah.

Claudette: so I am going to sleep wake me up in a hour.

Stinky: ok.

30 minutes later

Fleet: She sure does look cute when she sleeps.

Stinky and Runt eyes widened

Stinky: Seriously man

Fleet: what up

Stinky: Why are looking that way to are sister

Fleet: Because she does look cute

Fleet blushes

Runt: leave him alone stinky he is just showing his emotions.

Stinky: Ok for right now

Back at the head of the western pack they had a meeting

Kate: We have called this meeting so that Lilly can says something to all of the pack members

Lilly: This is important to me and garth because what I have to say deals with me and Garth

Garth: What is it?

Lilly: we are going to have puppies.

Garth: what?

Back on the boxcar

Fleet wakes up Claudette

Claudette: thank you for waking me up.

Fleet: no problem.

**Where will the pups get off the train? When will Kate and Humphrey find out that their pups are gone?**


	4. The Search

Stinky: Hey Claudette

Claudette: yes

Stinky: Fleet said …

Runt put his paw over stinky's mouth

Stinky: why did you do that?

Runt: I think fleet should say what he said.

Stinky: Why

Runt pulls stinky over to the other side of the boxcar.

Runt: Because it is his feelings and I think he should say it to here when he is ready.

Stinky: Fine.

Fleet walks over to the guys.

Fleet: hey guys can you not tell Claudette what I said.

Runt: sure

Stinky: Fine

Claudette: what are you guys talking about?

The Guys: Nothing

Claudette: ok

Stinky: Where do you guys think we can get off at?

Runt: I have no idea

Fleet: we probably need to get off soon because we want to get back before our parents worry.

Claudette: he is right.

Stinky: ok how about right now

Runt: sure

Claudette: Fine with me

Fleet: ok

The pups jump off the train landing in a green field in the middle of nowhere

Meanwhile back at Jasper

Lilly: We are going to be parents

Garth: We are?

Lilly: Yes

Garth starting jumping all over the place and everyone is looking at him.

Kate: Are you ok

Garth: yes

Lilly: by the way where are your pups?

It was getting late and the pups should be back by now.

Kate: I think they are in the den.

Lilly: ok

Humphrey looks at Kate and pulls her aside

Humphrey: they are not in the den

Kate: What?

Humphrey: we got to look for them in the valley

Kate nods and starts running to the valley where they see Nars looking for his son

Kate: Nares what are you doing here?

Nares: My son did not come home and said he would be here.

Kate: Same here

Humphrey: hey wait a minute

Kate: what?

Humphrey: what if this was planned by the pups

Kate laughs a little bit

Kate: how can the pups get a plan together when we are in the room?

Humphrey: Maybe they did when we weren't with them.

Kate: We will talk about this later

Humphrey: ok

They look in the valley until they could not search no more

Kate: We will have to pick up the search tomorrow and tell the pack what happened.

Humphrey nods in agreement

Meanwhile back in the field the pups started walking.

Claudette: Ok guys we will have to find a place to stay the night and look for the city tomorrow

Fleet: ok

Runt: Sure

Stinky: fine

As the pups was looking for a place to stay Fleet calls them to him

Claudette: What is it?

Fleet: I do not know

Runt: it is a sign

Claudette: A sign for what?

Runt: it says Alaska

Stinky: so we are not in Canada anymore

Fleet: No we are not

Claudette: ok this does not change anything we still have to find a place to stay.

Stinky: ok me and Runt will look and we will leave you two here

Claudette: Ok just do not take long it is getting cold out!

She says as they are looking for a good place to stay the night.

Fleet: I will keep you warm

Claudette blush of embarrassment

**Will Kat and Humphrey find the pups? Will the pups find the city they are looking for?**

**Please comment if you have names for Lilly's pups**


	5. The itch

Claudette: Thanks

Fleet: no problem

Stinky: Guys I think we found a cave?

Claudette: Ok be right there

Fleet and Claudette run over to where they see runt and Stinky at a entrance to a big cave

Fleet: Wow this is a big cave

Claudette: We should problem stay near the entrance

Stinky: yeah

Runt: ok

As Stinky and Runt went to sleep Claudette and Fleet were up talking

Claudette: Thanks for keeping me warm tonight

Fleet: No problem

Claudette: so is there anything you want to tell me?

Fleet: Yes

Claudette: Ok

Fleet: I want to tell you what I said on the train

Stinky opened his eyes and waited to see his sister reaction

Claudette: What is it?

Fleet: I said that you look cute when you sleep

Claudette starts blushing again and stinky is laughing to himself so where they couldn't hear

Claudette: thank you

Fleet: you are welcome

And as the two pups lay down beside each other to get warm and fall asleep

The Next morning back in jasper

Kate: is awake pacing in the cave worrying about their pups

Humphrey woke up

Humphrey: what are you doing?

Kate: What do you think I am doing?

Humphrey: they will be fine trust me

Kate: how could they be fine they are packs out there that would kill them

Humphrey: They just probably wonder off in the near area

Kate: oh I did not tell you something last night

Humphrey: what is it?

Kate: well it is two things

Humphrey: ok

Kate: first thing Is that I sent out a search party last night to look in the nearby areas

Humphrey: What is the second?

Kate: I am in heat

Humphrey: this is the worst time that the females to be in heat

Back in the cave the pups are now getting up

Stinky: good morning

Runt: morning

Fleet: good morning sunshine

Claudette: Where is that itching coming from?

Fleet: You have an itch where?

Claudette: I do not know

Stinky: let's get back to the sign and go into Alaska and find a city

Claudette: Ok maybe getting my mind of this itching it might stop

Fleet: ok

And the pups started to walk to the sign at started the long walk to find a city

Meanwhile back in jasper

Kate: I cannot take it anymore

When Kate was about to jump on Humphrey Cando walks in

Cando: Kate we have looked all over the territory and surrounding areas they are nowhere to be found.

Kate: thanks

Humphrey: ok now let's get rid of this itch of yours

Kate: Yes please

Humphrey: ok

Kate pushes Humphrey on his back

Kate: I am going to love this

Humphrey: I know you are

Kate starts licking Humphrey on the chest working her way down to his sheath

Kate: Hear comes the fun part

Kate starts to lick the sheath and Humphrey's dick comes out full standing and Kate takes it in her mouth

Humphrey: Oh yeah do not stop

Humphrey starts moaning in pleasure

Kate noticed this worked on him harder than ever before

Humphrey: I am Cumming

And cum goes into to Kate and she licks her muzzle clean

Kate: That was good

Humphrey: Now it my turn

Humphrey turns Kate around and starts licking her pussy

Kate: oh yeah that is it baby

Kate starts moaning louder and louder

That gave Humphrey that she was close to her climax

Kate: I am almost done

Humphrey: Ok

Humphrey lick fast and Kate cums all over his muzzle

Humphrey: are you ready for the last part

Kate: oh yes

Humphrey mounts Kate and starts pounding her pussy in and out

Kate moaning like never before

Humphrey feels Kate and decided to go even faster

Humphrey: I am going to go inside you

He feels her walls closing in and pushes his knot in and tying them together

Kate: That was amazing

Humphrey: You are amazing

Meanwhile still walking

Claudette: ok this is getting annoying

Fleet: What is it?

Claudette: this itching and I still do not know where it is coming from

Fleet: Ok

**Will Kate and Humphrey find there pups? Will Claudette ever find the place she is itching and will she fix it?**


	6. The Walk

Stinky: Fleet come over here

Fleet: Sure, what is it?

Stinky: I know what is wrong with Claudette

Fleet: What is it?

Stinky: she is in heat all females go in heat once a week per year

Fleet: OK how do you fix it?

Stinky: by having sex

Fleet was dumbfounded once he heard that

Fleet: Ok

Claudette: What are you guys talking about?

Fleet: it was about the itch you have

Claudette got excited thinking that they know to stop it

Claudette: Do you guys know how to stop this itching

Fleet: Yes, but you may not like it

Claudette: just say it

Fleet: You have to have sex to stop the itching

Claudette eye widen and to what he just said

Claudette: What?

Stinky: You have to have sex if you want the itching to stop.

Claudette: I think I will wait I rather let the itching to continue to have sex

Stinky: You choose that but it will only get worse from now and one out

Meanwhile back in jasper Kate and Humphrey are looking for their pups

Kate: Hey I have a idea how about we go down the valley trying to find there scents

Humphrey: Good Idea

So Kate and Humphrey go down the valley looking for their pups scent

Humphrey: I think I found their scents

Kate ran over to Humphrey next to the train tracks

Kate: Do you think that the pups could have got on the train

Humphrey: IT is a possibility that they have gotten on the train

Kate: So we will wait for the train

Humphrey: We will

Back walk the Claudette heat is indeed getting worse

Claudette: Ok guys this is willy itching now

Stinky: I tried to warn you but you would not listen

Claudette: I am listening now, so what do I have to do again

Stinky: to have sex with a male wolf

Claudette: ok

She looks at Runt and Stinky and they walk away

Fleet: Why are you looking at me that way?

Claudette: because you are going to help me get rid of this itch

Fleet: ok he said nervously

Claudette walked up to fleet and pushes him over on his back.

Claudette: This should not take long

She starts licking fleet chest working her way down to his sheath

Fleet: Are you sure you want to do this?

Claudette: yes because I want this itch to go away

She quickly unsheathes his dick and she started working him. After a few minutes he starts moaning

Fleet: Claudette it is coming

She thought to herself what he meant and then she realized that he was going to cum in her mouth.

She started on him faster and then he lets it all out.

Claudette: that was good and you taste good

Fleet blushes

Fleet: Now it is my turn

He quickly mounts her and starts at her pussy and man did it feel good

Claudette: Oh yeah faster

He speeds up and is about to hit is climax when he feels her walls closing in around his dick

And they both hit there climax around the same time and they were tied together for five minutes once they are were untied

Fleet: Man that was good

Claudette: Thank you for helping me with that itch

Fleet: No problem

And the two of them catch up to Stinky and Runt they decide to rest for the whole day and find a den

Meanwhile by the train track Kate and Humphrey hear the train

Kate: Finally the train gets here

Humphrey: Are you ready to find the pups?

Kate: Yes I am and tell them that they are in big trouble

Kate and Humphrey board the train trying to find the pups

**Will the pups reach the city? And will Kate and Humphrey find the pups and bring them back the pack?**

**I still need names for Lilly's pups please comment if you have any**


	7. The Glemse of hope

Claudette: hey guys I think I have found a good size den

Stinky: Ok we can stay here tonight and move in the morning so we can get a good start on looking for a human town

Runt: Sounds right to me

Fleet: Ok

So the pups walked in the good size den and settle in the good size den

Stinky: Hey Runt you want to go and see what is around the den

Runt: Sure

Back on the train Kate and Humphrey had no idea where the pups got off the train

Kate: where do you think that the pups got off?

Humphrey: Probably where they got not get hurt getting off the train

Kate: you are probably right but where would it be?

Humphrey: Maybe a big field or jump in water

Kate: that is a start now we have to do is find a big open field or a lake

Humphrey: That is right

Kate and Humphrey spent 2 hours until that they had found a big field that was the only field that they have seen in a while so they jump off hoping the pups were near

Kate: Hey I think that they have gotten off of here?

Humphrey: why do you say that?

Kate: Because I smell there scent

Humphrey: Ok let's go

As Kate and Humphrey search for their pups. The pups were exploring the area

Claudette: Hey guys

Stinky: What

Claudette: I think I found something

Stinky: What is it?

Claudette: It is a river

Stinky: Nice

Fleet: we can follow the river tomorrow when we leave the area

Claudette: that is the best way to find a town because they need water to

Runt: that is right everything needs water

Fleet: I think we need to head back to the den before it gets late

Claudette: That is a good idea the more rest we get the more energy we will have to find the town.

As the pups get back to the den that they are stay at for the night. Kate and Humphrey find the den that they spent in last night in

Kate: We must be getting close

Humphrey: ok but it getting late and we need to have a place to stay the night

Kate: Ok

As the evening turned to night both Kate and Humphrey fell asleep and the pups as well

The next morning the pups got an early start and headed down the river hoping to find a town

Claudette: Hey guys

Fleet: What is it?

Claudette: I think we are getting close to some mountains

Fleet: Why do you say that?

Claudette: because I see snow

Fleet: Ok

As the pups headed to the mountains Kate and Humphrey where getting to the area that they spent the night

Humphrey: They were just here this morning

Kate: Where do you think they have gone?

Humphrey: I do not know but let's keep following there scents

Kate: Ok

It was getting late again in the pups where at the top of the mountain when they see something in the distance

Claudette: What is that?

Fleet: Maybe it is a town

Claudette: That is true, what do you think about it Runt

Runt: I think he is right but it is getting late and we need to find a good place to sleep

Claudette: ok tomorrow we will head there in the morning and hopefully not run into anything on the way there

Fleet: ok

As the pups looking for a good place to sleep Kate and Humphrey settle in a cave that is at the bottom of the mountain

Kate: I hope that they are ok

Humphrey: IT will be ok, we need to get some sleep

Kate: ok  
as the pups found a den and settled in went to sleep

Will the pups make it to the town? Will Kate and Humphrey catch up the pups?


	8. The Town

The next morning the pups get an early start and headed for the light that they saw last night

Claudette: Hey guys you want to have a race?

Fleet: Sure

Stinky: Yeah it will be fun

Runt: I will beat you all

Claudette: It is on

The pups raced toward the town, as Kate and Humphrey woke up

Kate: Good morning

Humphrey: Good Morning

Kate: So we should get some breakfast

Humphrey: Sure

Kate went off to hunt and Humphrey was alone in the den

Humphrey was thinking to himself that what are the pups are up then he remembered seeing nares looking for his son

Right when Kate got to the den Humphrey had to tell her something

Humphrey: I think there are four pups we are looking for?

Kate: why do you say that?

Humphrey: do you remember seeing nares looking for his son

Kate: Yes why?

Humphrey: maybe that they are all together going somewhere and traveling with fleet

Kate: That make since that I have smelled a fourth scent and I did not know who it was

As Kate and Humphrey started up the mountain the pups just now can see the town

Claudette: There it is

Fleet: It looks a lot bigger up close

Stinky: What should we do?

Claudette: maybe we should get closer and not run into anything

Runt: that sounds like a good plan because who knows what in there

As they are walking around the town for the next 2 hours they run into a couple of dogs

Claudette: Hello

The dogs say what do you want?

Claudette: Nothing just passing through

The dog says my name is Sophia

Claudette: My name is Claudette and these are my brother Runt and Stinky

Sophia: What is the one next to you

Claudette: He is my friend his name is fleet.

Sophia: Nice to meet you guys, where are you guys from

Claudette: We are from jasper park Canada

Sophia: You are long ways from home

Claudette: We are how far away we are

Sophia: I am not wrong a long way but I can ask my mate

Sophia calls troy over

Troy: what do you need?

Sophia: how far is japer park Canada from here?

Troy: It is about 1,872.1 mi away

Claudette: Wow that is long way

Troy: by the way the names troy and who are you

Sophia: They are Claudette, Stinky, Runt, and Fleet

Troy: nice to meet you guys

Claudette: We need to get back to going on are adventures

Sophia: Where are you guys going?

Claudette: looking around probably started heading back home soon?

Sophia: that is a good idea because they are dangerous animal up here

Claudette: Thanks for the tip

As the pups started to leave the town Kate and Humphrey just got to the outskirts of the town

Kate: the scents getting stronger

Humphrey: It is

So they push on and hope of finding the pups before something else does

Kate and Humphrey come across Sophia and troy

Kate: have any of you seen a group of pups come through here

Sophia: yes we have they came by 2 to 3 hours ago

Kate: Thanks

Sophia: Why are you looking from them?

Kate: they are my pups

Sophia: ok my name is Sophia and this is my partner troy

Troy: How do you do?

Kate: Good, my name is Kate and this is my mate Humphrey

Sophia: Nice to meet you it is getting late you guys should find a place to stay for the night

Kate: That is true

Sophia: we do not mind if you guys stay with us

Kate: thank you

As Kate and Humphrey was settling in for a night sleep the pups found a good den and fell right to sleep

**Will the pups continue the adventure? Will Kate and Humphrey catch up to them? **

**Still need one more name for lily's pups names **


	9. The new members

Kate and Humphrey woke up and realize where they were at and deiced that they need to leave and head out in the direction that Sophia pointed out

Kate: do you think we can catch up to the pups?

Humphrey: She said that we are only two hours behind them and we woke up early and we still have 2 hours of night left so let get going

Kate: I have found there scents again and head off in the direction of the scent

Humphrey: Hey Kate I see a den up ahead

Kate: I see it to

Humphrey: Do you think that the pups are in there?

Kate: We need to be quiet if they are

As Kate and Humphrey walked to the den they saw the pups

Humphrey: So what should there punishment be

Kate: I do not know we need to wait to decide when we get back to jasper

As Kate and Humphrey talked they saw one of the pups start to wake up

Claudette: Hey guys it is time to get back home?

Kate: I think it is about time!

Claudette Eyes widen seeing her parents at the front of the den

Claudette: What are you doing here?

Humphrey: we came to come and get you four

Stinky: What is all the commotion?

He looked up and saw his parents and went behind Claudette

Claudette: it is all my fault

Kate: Everyone will get a fair and even punishment

As she looked at all of the pups in the den

Kate asked Claudette if she want to go on this adventure

Claudette: Yes

Stinky: Yes

Fleet: Yes

Runt: No

Kate: did they force you to go Runt?

Runt: Yes

Humphrey: Ok

Kate: for the rest of you when we get back to jasper you three are all ground for a month

Claudette: But mom

Kate: No buts

Humphrey: For you Runt Your punishment is to stay in our site

Runt: Ok

Kate: I think it is about time we started back to jasper

Humphrey, Kate, and the pups headed the way back they have came from

Sophia: So you found your pups

Kate: Yes and thanks for the help

Sophia: No problem

Troy: Hey Humphrey can I talk to you

Humphrey: Sure, what do you want?

Troy: I was wondering if me and Sophia came with you guys it is boring here and we want to do something fun

Humphrey: Let me ask Kate

Kate: Hey what do you what?

Humphrey: Troy just asked me if they could come with us to jasper

Kate: it is fine with me but what can they do to help the pack

Humphrey: Let's ask

He turns around and asked

Humphrey: What can you guys do to help are pack

Troy; Sophia is very good with herbs and plants and can heal wound on some in 5 days

Humphrey: That is good enough for me

Kate: You guys can come with us

Troy: Thank you guys

As all of them headed to the train tracks they got to now one of each other

Kate: Humphrey can I ask you something

Humphrey: sure, what is it?

Kate: I was think of asking Nars if fleet can stay in the western pack with us

Humphrey: Why do you want to do that?

Kate: just look at fleet and Claudette they like each other like we did when we were pups

Humphrey: ok, how will he convince Nars on letting him stay

Kate: if he loves his son and sees that he is happy there should not be a problem

As they came upon the track and jumped on the train making their way back to jasper

**Will Kate and Humphrey convince Nars to let fleet stay in the western pack? And how will the pack think of Sophia and Troy?**


	10. The train ride back

Kate: so Troy what do you do around that town?

Troy: Nothing I just sitting there and watch the town.

Kate: Ok

Sophia: So pups what were you guys doing in Alaska for?

Claudette: We were looking for a human town and we did and planned on coming back when we found one

Humphrey: is that all?

Stinky: We just wanted an adventure like you and mom had

Kate: That was on accident but it work out for the best.

Humphrey: It sure did

Troy: So guys what do you think we can do in the pack?

Kate: We have to ask my mom if any positions are available to fill in the medicine field

Sophia: fine with us

Runt: what will happen to fleet once we get back?

Kate: Me and your father was thinking that he could ask him if he could stay in the western pack

Claudette: What?

Humphrey: He can stay with us if his father lets him

Fleet: Thanks guys

Kate: no problem but just hope he says yes to the question

Fleet: Yeah we will see how that goes tomorrow

It was about midday and everyone was have a good time

Claudette: how much longer until we reach jasper?

Kate? We will reach there tomorrow if we stay on the train.

Humphrey: Stinky come here please

Stinky: Yes dad

Humphrey: Did anything happen when you guys were on the adventure

Stinky: Yes

Humphrey: What happened?

Stinky: Umm

Humphrey: Tell me now and you will not get in trouble for you are going to say.

Stinky: Ok, It started when we woke in a morning and Claudette said she had an itch somewhere and did not know where. Then she said that if we get back moving it would stop and I told her it would nly get worse.

Humphrey: Did you tell her what she was in?

Stinky: Not right away because I want to prove my point and true enough it di got worse and then I had to tell her.

Humphrey: What happened when you told her she had to have sex?

Stinky: she mouth opened and stared and then she kept on walking but five minutes later she could not take it anymore.

Humphrey: She had sex

Stinky: Yes

Humphrey: With who

Stinky: Give a guess

Humphrey: You do not mean.

Stinky: Yes I do

Humphrey: Fleet

Stinky: yes

Humphrey: I think we need to keep this a secret between us

Stinky: agreed

Claudette: What are you guys talking about?

Stinky: Nothing much

Claudette: like what?

Stinky: about omega stuff, why

Claudette: Ok

Kate: I think we should go ahead and sleep?

Humphrey: that is right

Kate: goodnight everyone.

**Will Kate find out what Stinky told Humphrey? Will Fleet join the western pack?**


	11. The new adventure begins

As the sun rises over the mountains and hits the train car Humphrey stretches and wakes up

Humphrey: it is a good morning

Kate: it sure is

Humphrey: How much farther until we reach jasper?

Kate: we should be there with in the next hour

Humphrey: So should we wake the others

Kate: Not yet let them sleep, before the pups has to started there punishment

Humphrey: ok

50 minutes later

Kate: Hey guys we are getting close to jasper time to get up

Claudette: What?

Stinky: we are almost home

Claudette: ok

Troy: We are near jasper?

Kate: Yes

Sophia: ok

Kate: So Sophia what do you plan on doing once we accept you guys into the pack

Sophia: probably go out and find all the berries we need and plants to start making medicine

Kate: That is a good idea is to be ahead of the game

Troy: that is the plan

Kate: Are you guys ready?

Claudette: Yes

Runt: yes

Stinky: yes

So the pups and Kate, Humphrey, Sophia and troy jump off the train and started to head to the head alpha cave

Sophia: so where are we headed

Kate: to are den, forgot to tell you guys that we are the leaders of this pack

Troy: Nice

Sophia: the territory is beautiful

Humphrey: it is a nice place to live and raise pups

Kate: and we are combined with the eastern pack

As they reach there den the pups was sent to the back of the den to take the grounding for a month

Fleet: Kate can I ask you something?

Kate: Sure

Fleet: when will you talk to my dad?

Kate: I will talk to him within the next couple of days

Fleet: Ok

Stinky: Mom what can we do in the den since we are grounded

Kate: You can talk and walk in the den but cannot go outside of the den

Stinky: ok

Runt: Mom can I go play

Kate: Sure just stay where we can see you

Runt: Ok

As runt was going to the valley he ran into Magril

Runt: Hey

Magril: hey

Runt: want to play

Magril: Sure

As Magril and Runt was playing Nares was walking over to Kate and Humphrey.

Kate: Hey Nares

Nares: Hey Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: What brings you here?

Nares: I was coming over to see if you guys found fleet

Kate: Yes, I also need to talk to you in private

Nares: Sure

Kate: as I was looking for them I found out that Fleet likes Claudette and so Claudette likes him.

Nares: where is this going?

Kate: I was wondering if he could stay here with us

Nares: Why would I allow that?

Kate: when they get older and if they do get married that will combine the west and east to the north and it will be one big pack.

Nares: Ok that will work but if anything changes you will send him back of course

Kate: I see that Magril is having a good time with runt

Nares: this looks like this can be going some where

Kate: That is true, how about you let her stay to with Fleet and we will see what happens in the future.

Nares: fine with me but take good care of them

Kate: We will

As Nares left Kate called Runt and Magril to the den

Runt: you wanted us mom

Kate: yes, go in the den and I will explain

Runt: Ok

As Runt and Magril walked in the den and Kate walked behind them.

Kate: I got good news

Fleet: What is it?

Kate: You and your sister can stay here with us in the western pack

Claudette: Yes

**What will happen between Magril and Runt? How will the pups deal with their punishment?**


	12. The begining

Humphrey: I think it is time that we announce that we have new members in the pack

Kate: I think you are right

So Kate and Humphrey howled for a meeting and after ten minutes everyone was below the cave

Kate: I have a announcement for everyone, we have new members that are going to join the pack and you better treat them as you would if it was your mother or father

Humphrey: their names are Troy and Sophia they helped us find our pups and they will help with all medical emergencies if sally if full go to them for help.

Kate: now if you do not have any questions please go back to what you are doing.

Humphrey: So troy do you want to go look for a den?

Troy: that would be good.

Kate: they are several around the river just north of here.

Sophia: thanks

Kate: no problem

As troy and Sophia look for a den the pups were playing around in the den waiting for some dinner

Stinky: Mom when can we have some dinner?

Kate: in a little bit

Stinky: ok

As the pups were waiting for dinner troy and Sophia found a den that was a good size and started to settle in

Troy: this looks like a good place to stay?

Sophia: It is very nice tomorrow I will go out and start looking for some berries to start making medicine.

Troy: fine with you want me to go get some dinner?

Sophia: yes please and maybe after we can do something together.

Troy: Ok

As troy went off to get some dinner the pups started to eat.

Claudette: hey what do you think of staying with us in the western pack fleet?

Fleet: it will be awesome because so many friends here and I have my sister.

Claudette: that is good to know.

Runt: So Magril what do you think of the area so far?

Magril: It is beautiful and having to be with friends is cool

Runt: ok maybe you and me can go have some fun in the valley tomorrow?

Magril: that sounds like fun.

Runt: great

Kate: ok guys I think it is almost your bed time.

Stinky: no

Humphrey: she is right time to get ready for bed.

Fleet: ok

As the pups getting ready to go to sleep, troy and Sophia just got done eating dinner

Troy: Ok now what do you what to do before we get ready for bed?

Sophia: how about this?

Sophia pushes troy on his back and starts to lick him all the way down to his sheath. When she lick his cock out of his sheath she put it in her mouth and starts to work on him

Troy: oh yeah this feels great

Sophia heard this and speeds up making him moan even more until she heard him say I am about to cum, as she heard this she sped up and taking his cum into her mouth and say wow you taste good.

Troy: now it is my turn to return the favor.

Sophia: oh yes please

As troy begins to lick her folds she gives off a good moan as his starts on her climax.

Sophia: this feels amazing

Troy: thanks

As troy put his tongue in her fold licking the walls he quickly sped up making sure they have time for the best part.

Sophia: I am about to hit my climax

As she said that she cummed all of his face and started licking the sweet juice of his face.

Troy: you taste so sweet

Sophia: thank you

Troy: Now for the best part

Sophia: Oh yes

As he aligned his cock with her and start to push his cock into her womanhood as they both let out a moan of pleasure

Sophia: You are so big

Troy: thanks

As troy begin to go faster in her pussy she begin to moan louder and louder until he felt his cock beginning to close in her walls and sped up until he felt his climax

Sophia: I am about to cum

Troy: I am to

As he thrust his knot in her he released his sperm in her and was tied of the rest of the night.

The next morning as the pups begin to awake

Claudette: Morning everyone

Kate: morning

Right when she said that garth came running in like he just ran a marathon

Kate: what is it garth?

Garth: Lilly is in labor

**How many pups will Lilly have? And what will their names be?**


	13. Labor

**Sorry guys that I have not been posting like I used but I will started back I have been working on my grades and keeping them were they are at.**

Kate: She is in what!

Garth: she is in labor

Kate: ok

As garth, Humphrey, and Kate rush off to Lilly, the pups went out to play

Claudette: hey guys lets go to the valley?

Stinky: ok

Runt: you guys can go I have to do something in the woods first I will meet u there.

Claudette: ok

Fleet: have fun

Runt: ok

As Claudette, Stinky, and Fleet went to the Valley, Runt went to the woods

Magril: Hey u made it

Runt: y wouldn't I

Magril: I do not know

Runt: what do u want to do

Magril: I want to hang out in the cave again.

Runt: Sure

As Runt, and Magril headed to the cave, fleet and the other pups were playing in the field.

Fleet: What do u think Runt is up to?

Claudette: I do not know.

Stinky: maybe meeting with Magril

Fleet: that could be it what do u thinks of that Claudette?

Claudette: That is true they have been acting strange lately.

Meanwhile back in Lilly and garth cave

Kate: how are u feeling?

Lilly: not that good.

Kate: I can tell u about that girl.

Humphrey: oh brother

Garth: ok I think the first pup is about to be born.

Lilly: ahhhhhhhh!

**What will be the pup or pups names?**


End file.
